darkmatterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jodelle Ferland
Jodelle Ferland is an actress known for Silent Hill (2006), The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) and The Cabin in the Woods (2012). Jodelle portrays Emily Kolburn in Season 1 and 2 of Dark Matter. Early Life Ferland was born in Nanaimo, British Columbia, the daughter of Valerie and Marc Ferland. Her siblings are actress Marisha Ferland and musician Jeremy Ferland. Career Ferland started her career in commercials at the age of two. She made her movie debut at age 4 in the TV-movie Mermaid, for which she received a Daytime Emmy Award nomination, making her the youngest nominee in Emmy history. She has since made guest appearances in several televisions series, including Stargate Atlantis, Dark Angel, Stargate SG-1, Smallville and Supernatural, and has appeared in films including They and Trapped. In 2005, she starred in the Terry Gilliam drama Tideland, for which she received a Genie Award nomination in the Best Actress category. Later, she appeared in the 2006 film Silent Hill, an adaptation of the well-known video game, and had a supporting role in Good Luck Chuck for Lions Gate Entertainment. In 2007, she filmed the movie Case 39 opposite Renée Zellweger, however, due to a lengthy post-production, it was not released until 2010. She played Bree Tanner in the third film of the Twilight series, titled Eclipse. She stated: "Usually I read the script before I take a role, but I haven't read this one," she explained. "It's Twilight, of course I'm going to take it." From 2010 to 2011, she provided the voices of the little sisters for the videogame BioShock 2, appeared in the SyFy movie Ice Quake, and starred in the Lifetime movie Girl Fight. In 2012, she appeared in the drama Mighty Fine, the horror film The Tall Man, Joss Whedon's The Cabin in the Woods, the stop-motion animated film ParaNorman, and had her first starring role in a comedy, in Home Alone: The Holiday Heist as Alexis Baxter. In 2013, she starred in the family film Midnight Stallion, and the short film Monster. Most recently, she starred in the crime drama A Warden's Ransom as Kit Brandt. In 2015, she will appear in the SyFy series Dark Matter, based on the comic book series of the same name. Upcoming projects include a short film titled The Goodbye Girl, a film by Robbie Bryan titled Black Hat, the horror film The Unspoken, and a film by Mike Le Han titled The Peppercorn Chronicles, based on Mrs. Peppercorn’s Magical Reading Room. Filmography Gallery Jodelle_gallery_001.jpg Jodelle_gallery_002.jpg Jodelle_gallery_003.jpg Jodelle Ferland1.jpg Jodelle Ferland2.jpg Jodelle Ferland3.jpg Jodelle Ferland4.jpg Jodelle Ferland5.jpg Jodelle Ferland6.jpg Trivia * Jodelle had a single-episode role in Stargate SG-1 as Adria in the Season 10 episode Flesh and Blood. She also had a single-episode role on Stargate: Atlantis as Harmony in the Season 4 episode, Harmony where she appeared alongside British-born Canadian actor, David Hewlett. External Links *Jodelle Ferland's Twitter *Jodelle Ferland's Facebook *Jodelle Ferland's Tumblr *Jodelle Ferland's IMDb *Jodelle Ferland's Fan Site *Jodelle Ferland Fan Site References Category:Actresses Category:Cast Category:Main Cast